Encapsulated protective suits may be worn in contaminated areas to protect the wearer of the suit. For example, workers may wear an encapsulated protective suit while working inside of a nuclear powered electrical generating plant or in the presence of radioactive materials. An encapsulated protective suit may be a one-time use type of system, wherein after a single use the suit is disposed of. An encapsulated protective suit may receive breathing air during normal operating conditions via an external air flow hose connected to the suit. The air may be supplied, for example, by a power air purifying respirator (PAPR) that may be carried by the user.